Issun's Lesson
by ChronoTriggerMan
Summary: Ammy learns about a shortcoming Issun has, and plans to help him. Quick OKAMI one-shot


ISSUN'S LESSON

Issun and Ammy were wandering around Nippon, searching for people to help and new places to go. The two always traveled together. At first, Issun just wanted a free ride, but he developed a big friendship with Ammy, calling her "furball" as a nickname. She got a bit miffed at this when they first met, but she grew used to it, even more than her real name. She remembers one time when she was napping in a field, letting the quiet breeze blow over her. Some pesky demons were sneaking up on her, taking advantage of her sleeping state to attack. Issun saw them out of the corner of his eye, and screaming and flailing his barely visible arms, tried to wake Ammy up.

"Ammy! Watch out! Demons at 3 o'clock! Wake Up!" Amaterasu was still sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of Issun's presence. The little poncle wondered if she was trying to catch the enemy off guard, and pounce them when they got close enough, but he wasn't taking ANY chances. "WAKE UP, YA BIG FURBALL!" She popped wide awake then, just in time to avoid the Green Imps flutes. She beat them easy after that, but she was QUITE embarrassed at being caught off guard.

Anyhow, the two found themselves at the Sasa Sanctuary. The deity was quite relieved to arrive here. The mist from the hot springs always perked her up, and she was in need of some perking. Issun, on the other hand…

"The bathhouse…I'll just wait for ya outside, big guy. Grab me when you're done." Ammy, however, didn't want him to go off on his own. She figured he'd get himself in trouble with the many people around, ESPECIALLY the girls. So, before he could hop away, she grabbed him by his little cape and brought him inside, where she saw it probably wasn't the best idea.

"Watch it, ya big fur…fur…" Issun stopped talking and just gawked at the sight in front of him. His dream might as well have come true-many cute looking girls were relaxing inside the hot springs, covered with only towels. Issun started to walk towards them in a daze, only to nearly fall into the hot water.

"Yikes, need to be careful around here…Well, Ammy, let's get goin'. Looks like no one needs any holy help in this location." Ammy was confused. She hadn't known Issun to just give up on a cute girl, especially when they had their various "assets" available for viewing. However, she didn't question him. He was too stubborn to convince him once he was heading somewhere. And right now, it looked like he was heading for the exit without her.

As they headed out, Issun was strangely quiet. It was awkward for the canine god, to say the least. She tried to ask him what was bothering him, but quickly remembered-she's a silent protagonist. She doesn't talk. AT ALL.

"Look, I don't know how to swim, alright. That's why I clutch you so hard when you swim. I don't wanna drown…It's also why I just left back there. I…I'm scared that I might drown…" Issun didn't sound like his usual energetic self. He legitimately sounded afraid. Ammy was shocked. Her little poncle friend, her peppy, energetic, slightly perverted, cocky poncle friend was scared TO DEATH about something. Then she got an idea. She ran for Kamiki Village, heading for Kushi's place. What she was about to do was against her morals. But right now, getting her traveling buddy to be okay was more important. She snuck off with a shallow bowl used to sip sake from. And just in time-Kushi just got home from Sei'an City.

"Huh? Susano, did you go through my dishes?" Kushi noticed that her dishes were in disarray.

Ammy now rushed towards the river in the village, Issun hanging on tight. "Furball, where are ya goin'!?" Ammy stopped at the river's edge, near where Mrs. Orange usually dried the laundry. She took the bowl into her mouth, and got some water from the river. Just enough to fill it halfway.

"Furball, what are ya…oh no! You are NOT! Don't you-" Before he finish, Ammy grabbed him and put him in the dish, along with a random piece of twig the was laying nearby. Issun gasped and flailed his arms as he tried to get afloat on the twig. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! I COULD HAVE F* #ING DROWNED!" Ammy just looked at him with a watchful look on her face.

'Well, don't worry. Just try kicking your feet. Hang onto the twig and try. I'll be here to save you if you fall off.' Ammy thought this in her mind. She knew Issun did the talking for her, and always knew what she wanted to say. She was convinced that he had mind-reading powers, and hoped that he would pick up on her thoughts.

"Fine, fine…" Issun grumbled to his travel partner, now turned swimming instructor, and started to kick his legs.


End file.
